Life goes on
by Literatifan4eva
Summary: Two years after they last saw each other in Philadelphia Rory and Jess come back to stars hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Jess/oc. some Rory/? and Luke/Lorelai  ABANDONED
1. Life is good

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything except my OC's **

**AN: Before anyone asks this is only going to be a friendship piece between Jess and Rory. I love them together but I don't think he'd have waited for her after they last saw each other in Philadelphia. Enjoy the story.  
**

Life is good 

For perhaps the first time in his life Jess Mariano was completely happy. He had a steady job, which he actually enjoyed, great friends, even though he'd never admit that to them, a good relationship with his family, mainly his uncle, and a girlfriend.

When Rory left, after the ill-fated kiss at the open house, he'd known that any chance their relationship had had was over. They'd both been hurt by each other to many times for any leftover feelings that either of them had to matter. He knew that they would see each other again, with his uncles and her mums wedding coming up, but he now knew that no matter how hard he tried, Rory and him would never date again.

It was a few weeks after Rory left when he met Amanda Grant. She worked as a nurse at the local hospital. He'd first met her when Matt had broken his arm, no one knew how he'd broken it, Matt probably didn't even know. However they had only become friends after Mark's car accident a few months later. Mark had survived but it had been a very stressful time for everyone who worked at truncheon books and Amanda had been a shoulder to lean on. She'd become a great to all of them, but her and Jess had always been closest. About 10 months after he'd last seen Rory, Jess and Amanda had their first date just to see how things would go. Over a year later they were still a couple, and Jess hardly ever even thought of Rory.

* * *

Jess and Amanda were currently sitting on the sofa in their cosy apartment. Jess was reading one of his Hemingway novels while Amanda was watching scrubs. Amanda was stealing tentative glances at Jess, as if wanting to ask him something but was unsure of how he would take it.

"Hey, Jess," Amanda finally started nervously, "I've been thinking-"

"That's always a worry," Jess quipped not looking up from his book.

"Whatever, I was thinking since your uncles getting married soon-"

"I've got a horrible feeling I know where you're going with this."

"-And it would be kind of awkward for me to be introduced to everyone at the wedding-"

"Here we go!"

"–We should probably go-"

"Don't say it!"

"- too Stars Hollow and let everyone meet me before the wedding." Amanda finished ignoring any interruptions which boyfriend made.

Jess sighed, put down his book and turned to look at Amanda, who was gazing up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Listen, Mandy," he started, "I know you want to meet my mum and Luke, but I want to spend as little time a possible in Stars Hollow."

"Jess," said Amanda gently, "I know you have a history with that place, but we're going to have to go there at some point, and isn't it better to get all the tension out of the air now then later, at the wedding."

"I suppose," grumbled Jess looking down at the ground.

"Besides I've already got some time off work booked."

"You already booked time off work?!"

"Well I knew I'd get you to agree."

"I haven't agreed yet," said Jess incredulously

"But you will."

Jess stared at her, lost for words, while she smiled at him hopefully.

"If I agree, when would we be going?"

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?!"

"Yep, don't worry; I've already packed all of your stuff."

Jess stared at her and said, "Remind me, again why I'm with you."

"My charming personality?"

"No, that's not it."

"I can cook and you can't?"

"That's it!"

They smirked at each other for a moment.

"So, are we going?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Nope!"

"Then I guess we're going."

"Yay!" Amanda cried throwing her arms around him.

"Don't you have a job to go to?" asked Jess hugging her back.

"Not until seven."

"Well then," said Jess his mouth travelling to hers, "what will we do until then?"

"I guess we'll just have to find some interesting way to pass the time," replied Amanda kissing him back.

They had just reached the bedroom when Jess cried out, "Hey, why have you got the big suitcase out?!"

**Please Review!**


	2. Return to Stars Hollow

Return to Stars Hollow

Rory Gilmore sat staring out of the dirty bus window, she was returning to Stars Hollow for the first time in months. For the last year she had been travelling around the country for the Obama campaign and she was glad to be going home.

However she was concerned about one thing. Her ex-boyfriend Jess Mariano would also be in town for her moms wedding. Even after all these years Rory was still not sure how she felt about him. The last time she saw him had been awkward, to say the least, she knew she had hurt him badly when she left. All she could hope for was that he didn't stay for long so they didn't have to talk much.

* * *

"So you're sure you're okay with me going?" Jess asked his three colleges at the publishing house.

"Dude, we managed fine before you came along, I think we can manage for a week," Chris replied

"I was actually hoping you'd say no."

"Come on, it can't be that bad."

"It is, trust me."

The boys heard the door open and turned to see Amanda walk through the door grinning at them.

"Hi guys, is he trying to talk you out of letting him go?" she asked putting her arm round Jess

"Yep."

"Thought so."

"Whatever," Jess interrupted, "Matt have you paid the printer for the zine yet?"

"No, I thought you did that"

"How you guys managed before I met you, I'll never know."

"Come on, Jess we need to go," Amanda said

"But Mandy it's rush hour, we'll be stuck in traffic for hours if we leave now."

"Well that means we'll get there later, which, according to you at least, is a good thing."

"Good point, guys try not to get the business shut down while I'm away and Mandy, you're not driving," said Jess grabbing the keys from his girlfriend.

"Why not?" Amanda asked, pouting

"Because I'd rather not end up with the car crashed into a tree."

"I've told a million times, that tree moved."

* * *

Rory grabbed her bags and got up the second the bus stopped. Fixing the paper rose she was wearing for a joke with her mom, who had said that they wouldn't recognise each other because they hadn't seen each other for so long, she jumped off the bus.

As soon as she off the bus she heard someone call her name. She turned to see her mom, who was also wearing a rose, waving at her. They both ran to each other, hugging each other so hard they both fell to the ground laughing, bags lying to either side forgotten.

About 40 minutes later Rory and her mom arrived at their favourite place in town, Luke's Diner, drinking coffee and eating the unhealthiest things on the menu. They were discussing the upcoming wedding when Rory trailed off, staring at something outside.

"What's wrong Rory?" asked Lorelai, before following her daughters gaze out of the window and seeing exactly what was wrong.

"Logan." They said in unison

* * *

Jess groaned and banged his head against the steering wheel. They had moved about 1 mile in the last 50 minutes and he had never had much patience.

"You know you're going to give yourself brain damage if you keep doing that," Amanda said from the seat next to him.

"How the hell could you think it would a good idea to leave during rush hour?" he asked glaring at her.

"No one forced you too," she replied smiling at him, "if you're bored tell me some more of the stuff you did while you were living in Stars Hollow."

"I'm not bored, I'm frustrated."

"Fine, if you're frustrated, tell me some more of the stuff you did while you were living in Stars Hollow."

"Okay, did I tell you about that time I faked a murder outside Taylor's store?" Jess asked

"Only about 50 times."

"Well then, I'll tell you again..."

* * *

"What is he doing here? I mean I've already got to see one ex at your wedding this weekend why should I have to see two? It's not like he could want to get back together with me is it? I mean he's probably seeing at least 5 different girls at the moment!-"

"5?"

"- and he technically broke up with me with his stupid ultimatum? I mean he knew that I was very focused on my career and then he comes to me with our whole life together planned out, what did he expect me to say? I mean all or nothing? Seriously? When I wanted to get together with him he said he hated ultimatums! And now he wants to get back together?"

"Rory, honey, slow down. You don't know that he wants to get back together with you. He's probably just driving through"

"Yeah, you're right he's just driving through."

"Exactly, now did I tell you what Kirk did?"

* * *

Late that night Jess and Amanda finally cleared the last of the traffic in Hartford and were finally getting close to arriving in Stars Hollow.

"What the hell was wrong with the traffic today?" Jess asked

"You know I actually agree with you there."

"That's scary!"

"I know. Where are we going to sleep tonight?"

"Oh I'll just steal the key to the diner and give Luke a fright in the morning."

"Good idea. Let's just that hope Luke and Lorelai aren't having sex in there."

"God, Mandy that will give me nightmares for a month."

"Ha ha. Oh look the sign 'welcome to Stars Hollow'."

"Yep, last chance to turn around."

"Keep driving."

"Fine," Jess sighed, "Can I change the sign to say 'welcome to hell'?"

"If you must. But after the wedding."

* * *

**Please review!**


	3. Reunion

**Reunion**

The next morning Jess walked down the stairs into the diner just as his uncle was preparing to open it for the day.

"Hey, Uncle Luke," Jess said

Luke jumped about a foot in the air and spun round to face his nephew, who was sitting down on a stool at the bar pulling a book out of the back pocket of his jeans.

"Jess, what are you doing here?"

"I'm down here for your wedding." Jess said not looking up from his book, which was another Hemmingway novel.

"The wedding isn't until the weekend." Luke pointed out, staring at Jess

"Amanda said it would be awkward if we just came down for the weekend so she decided that we should come down for the week instead."

"Who's Amanda?" asked Luke, looking even more confused than he had at the start of the conversation.

"My girlfriend," said Jess slowly, looking up from his book, "I told you about her ages ago."

"Oh yeah, Amanda Grant, the nurse, but that doesn't explain why you were sleeping in my apartment."

"The key was on top of the door and I assumed you would be at Lorelai's house." Jess replied returning to his book

"You couldn't have called to ask me if it was okay."

"I could have, but it was really late when we arrived and like I said I assumed you would be at Lorelai's house and wouldn't want to be disturbed, unless of course you're waiting till after you're married before you-"

"JESS!"

"Jeez, sorry." Said Jess, smirking at his uncle, who was glaring at him, "Anyway, I thought you opened earlier than this."

"Lorelai wanted to go through some more stuff for the wedding."

Jess raised his eyebrows, "So that's what you're calling it."

"Will you shut up?"

Amanda chose that moment to walk down the stairs into the dinner. When she saw Luke she froze for a moment before walking up to him and holding out her hand.

"Hi, you must be Luke, I'm Amanda."

"Yeah, er, nice to meet you." Luke said taking her hand.

"Hey, Luke can I ask you a question?" she asked staring at something over his shoulder

"Sure," he said nervously.

"Why is that guy pressing his face up against the window?"

"Oh, that's just Kirk."

"Huh," Amanda replied doing a remarkably good impression of her boyfriend.

* * *

Rory walked out of the front door of her house, her mom had left a while ago to get some stuff from Doose's market and they were going to meet for coffee at Luke's. Then she stopped abruptly. Walking towards her was her ex-boyfriend, Logan Huntzberger. When he reached her he stopped and smiled slightly nervously.

"Hey Ace."

Rory crossed her arms and glared at him. "What are you doing here Logan?" she asked him.

"I wanted to see you."

"You've seen me. Now you can leave."

"I wanted to talk you."

"About what?"

"I made a mistake."

"You've made a lot of mistakes; you're going to have to be a bit more specific."

"Breaking up with you," he said his voice rising with frustration, "I shouldn't have given you that stupid ultimatum and I should have given a long distance a shot."

"Well you didn't and now I've moved on," she said barging past him and continuing on her way to Luke's.

"Please, just give me another chance Rory," he called after her.

"No," she replied turning to face him one last time, "I already given you enough chances and you wasted all of them. It's over Logan."

She left him staring after her.

* * *

Amanda was bored. Jess was busy helping his uncle with the diner so they hadn't had much time to talk. She had tried reading one of his books but had been bored before the end of the first page. Finally Jess, who had just finished having an argument with that weird guy called Kirk, walked over to the counter, which was where she was sitting.

"Hey Jess, are there any good shops here?" she asked.

"Nope," he said putting some money in the till.

"Really? Nothing?"

"Nothing"

"Well I'll just go and walk around for a bit."

"Okay."

"See you," she said getting up to walk out of the diner.

"Hey Mandy," he called after her feeling slightly guilty for boring her, "I'll join you later so you can see Taylor's reaction to me being back in town."

"Deal!" she grinned at him

Jess turned to go into the kitchen and Amanda continued to walk out of the diner nearly getting knocked over by a dark haired woman who was yelling for coffee.

* * *

Lorelai rushed into the diner ready for her fix of coffee. She spotted Luke cleaning a table. He looked up at her shout for coffee and rolled his eyes at her. While he was getting her coffee she sat down at a stool by the counter. He put down her coffee in front of her and gave her a kiss looking nervous.

"Hey Luke, are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, I need to tell you something," he sighed, looking down

"What's up?" she asked taking a sip of her coffee, various scenarios were running through her head, all ending with him telling her that he couldn't marry her.

"Jess is here," he blurted out

"What?" she said, her voice rising, "Your nephew, Jess? The town hoodlum? The boy who broke my daughter's heart in high school? That Jess?"

"Yep, him and his girlfriend."

"His girlfriend?" she asked standing up.

"Yep."

"What is he doing here?"

"He's here for our wedding."

"I need to find Rory," she said grabbing her coffee and running out the door just as Jess returned from the kitchen with a customer's breakfast.

* * *

Rory was walking to Luke's Diner, engrossed in her thoughts about Logan, when she spotted her mom running towards her.

"Mom!" Rory called.

"Rory, honey, I need to tell you something." Lorelai said coming to a halt in front of her, looking very stressed.

"What?" Rory asked nervously, her eyes widening.

"Jess is here."

"What?" Rory screamed

"He's in town for the wedding."

"What is this? Have all my ex-boyfriends suddenly decided that they want to get back together with me?"

"It's Jess, and that's what you said about Logan."

"Good point," Lorelai admitted before realizing something her daughter had just said, "Hold on, Logan wanted to get back together with you?"

"Yep, he cornered me outside the house and tried to get me to give him another chance."

"What a jerk."

Rory was just about to reply when she heard a familiar voice call her name. She looked past her mom to see Jess walking towards her hands deep in the pockets of his leather jacket.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked when he reached her and her mom.

"What about?" she asked wide eyed, at the same time as her mom replied with a very tense 'no'.

"Just stuff," he shrugged, ignoring Lorelai.

"Fine," said Rory her eyes still wide.

"But Rory-" Lorelai started, staring at her daughter.

"Mom, its fine, just go," Rory said turning to her mom

"Fine," said Lorelai and, with one last glare at Jess, walked back to the diner, leaving Rory and Jess staring at each other.

"So," Jess started uncomfortably, "Your mom still hates me then."

"Looks like it," replied Rory, smiling slightly, "Listen Jess, about last time-"

"-it's fine, let's just forget about it."

"Ok." Rory agreed, looking down at her at her shoes.

After a moment of silence Jess started to speak again, "Listen, Rory, how about we agree, this time we won't argue or kiss."

Rory nodded, smiling, "Ok, good idea."

* * *

**Please review whether you like it or not. Next chapter Luke and Lorelai get married and Logan continues to try to get Rory to give him another chance. **


End file.
